The 10th Boss
by lokey478
Summary: Raised in a normal family by his mother Naruto thought his life was perfect but when a man comes after his life Naruto realizes that his life was much bigger than what he thought. So with new friends Naruto will rise to the top overcoming his enemies to become the 10th Boss. Naruto X Harem. Harem has no Regular Naruto girls. Looking for beta.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new idea that I've come up with and let me say this out of the gate this is just a test chapter I may change things once the responses come in so without further ado enjoy.

Chp 01

[First person perspective]

I found myself floating in an empty space and looking upwards I saw the sight of something I couldn't make out what it was but it felt right to reach for it so I tried my best to reach up to the light even though my arm felt like a block of lead in water.

As I did so I felt myself shoot upwards towards it when the sensation of movement finally stopped I looked around and saw a field of fire but instead of burning me to a crisp, the fire...it felt calm and soothing to the touch as it danced around my body.

'Come forward.' A soft whisper whispered into my ear, not knowing what to do I stepped onto the field of fire and began walking in the direction of the whisper and as I walked I saw that the color of the flame was changing from the normal orange red that fire was to the much hotter blue flame and yet the fire still didn't harm me at all.

Finally after what seemed like forever I arrived at my destination which was a mirror of some sorts surrounded by flames, the flames parted allowing me access to the mirror and walking up to it I saw my reflection in the mirror, my messy blonde hair that stuck in all directions, my clear blue eyes that my mother told me I gained from my father and last but not least were the six whisker marks that adorned my face.

I once asked my mother about them but she told me that I was just born with them, looking deeper into the mirror I saw my reflection change into someone else he still had the same blonde hair I had but it seemed neater by just a little bit, the whisker marks were also gone and last but not least were his eyes they just radiated power.

"W-Who are you?" I asked a little freaked out by the transformation.

"I am you and you are me, we are the same person..." The figure replied.

"B-But how is that possible I can't be two different people at once?"

"It is your choice if you want to believe me just know that I am not lying...You must remember who you are soon I feel as though something in the world is changing." The figure replied though the last part was spoken in a much softer tone.

"Wh-What did you say?" However before I could ask any more questions the figure turned around and walked further away from me I wanted to run after him but then suddenly I was pulled back with a ton of force.

[In the real world]

Naruto fell out of his bed and started gasping for breath. 'Hah hah hah...T-That dream j-just what was it?'

Picking himself up Naruto reached for his alarm clock and saw that it was almost morning. 'Well no point sleeping if it's this time, might as well get ready for school.'

Grabbing his towel Naruto headed towards the shower room where he took off his clothes, around his neck was a necklace and it contained one gem that glowed like a bright blue flame. Looking in the mirror Naruto ran a finger over his whisker marks, he couldn't remember when he got them in fact he could not remember much from his childhood and his mother never brought it up much.

Paying it no mind Naruto stepped into the hot water and began to clean himself, his body was pretty lean and athletic which was no surprise since he was kinda active both in school and outside.

As he put on his uniform Naruto popped open is textbook and did some last minute studying since he was going in for his finals today, and after that he wouldn't need to see their faces anymore.

See Naruto didn't like Konoha middle school, people made fun of his hair, whiskers and basically anything and everything about him and while he didn't like it he put up with it since the only other middle school in his area didn't want to accept him, and after this exam he would be free from them forever.

Suddenly the smell of something good got Naruto rushing downstairs, where he was greeted by his mother's best friend, Sebastian.

"Morning Sebastian, mmm that breakfast smells really good!" Claimed Naruto as he took in the delicious smell that would have drove people made.

"Today's the big day so we gotta make sure you eat a good breakfast isn't that right Sebastian?" A lady with red hair and violet eyes said before placing plates on the table.

"Ah morning Kaa-san! I thought you were going to be cooking this morning?" Asked Naruto as he took a glass of orange juice from the table and began to casually drink it down.

"Well Sebastian said that he wanted to cook this morning but I argued that Naruto needed a fixer upper so we both decided to cook breakfast so that you'll be ready for your final, now dig in." Replied Kushina as she put Naruto's food before him.

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto dug into the food as his family watched the news, nothing important happened except stock prices for some of the biggest corporations anyone had ever seen going up, these corporations each own plenty of stock in major markets all over the world.

Finishing his breakfast Naruto grabbed his bag and raced off to catch the train to his school but before he bolted out the door he told his mother that he might be late home because he had to take over someone else's shift so they should just have dinner first.

Once the door closed Kushina turned to Sebastian, " He had the dreams again didn't he Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded. "What should we do Kushina-san? We can't keep his past hidden forever."

"I know we can't Sebastian...but that was the reason we took him away in the first place to keep him safe from the people that were after him so I want you to make absolutely sure nothing happens to him on your end." Sebastian nodded before the two of them went back to their own business, Sebastian washed the dishes while Kushina took out a photo of her standing alongside a blonde man and by their sides was a girl with long blonde hair that had red highlights and she was lovingly hugging a little blonde haired boy.

[with Naruto]

Naruto was racing his way down the streets while listening to his favorite music which came from Rise one of the biggest idols at the moment and he ran past Ichiraku convenience store where his friend Teuchi worked alongside his daughter Ayame.

"Hey Naruto catch!" Teuchi threw a pack of bread at him and Naruto had to turn around to catch it but it didn't mean he didn't keep on running. "For good luck!"

"Thanks Teuchi-san" yelled Naruto before he raced onto off into the train station where he had just enough time to get onto a train just before it set off.

On the train ride he noticed that a weirdo was getting really close to the person in front of them, so he stepped forward and pulled the weirdo away from the girl red haired girl who so happened to have been wearing a cap. But before she could thank Naruto, he had apparently run off since he was at his stop.

[At school]

Naruto took his seat at the back of the class and laid his head on the table waiting for the teacher to come in so that they could start the exam which was when a hand loudly landed on his table.

"Hey there whisker marks bet I'm gonna beat you in marks." This was one of the resident jag-offs that came to school here, his name was Kiba Inuzuka and he was the heir to his family's business though if they actually did hand the reins over to him the business would probably sink like a block of lead in water.

"Whatever dog face we'll talk after the scores are out." Naruto replied turning away from Kiba so that he didn't have to see his face.

After this Kiba went to his seats with his group composed of Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame, and like Kiba they were also their respective family's business heirs though their personalities were like the sun and the moon. Hinata Hyuga was a cold and stuck up girl but when she had to be she was a bit of a brute while Shino Aburame was more of the silent type.

The rest of the class composed of Ino, Choji and Shikamaru in one close group, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai along with a splatter of extra students. The ones in groups could usually be found hanging out together, the exception being Sasuke and his fan club which composed of most of the female populous in his class.

Sasuke was a special sort of stuck up his family owned a couple of pretty big businesses in the area so he always walked around with a stuck up look on his face, it was as though he thought that the entire world belonged to him while his loyal puppies Sakura and Ino president of the Sasuke fan club followed behind him further inflating that big head of his.

But before Naruto could think about that stuff anymore his teachers Iruka and Mizuki walked in. "Alright settle down class and take your seats you've got a few tests to take and if you want a break in between them then you know what to do."

The class settled down into their seats before both Iruka and Mizuki walked around giving them their finals which was an English paper, the sounds of pen on paper was heard for the next 2 hours. Once done the papers were collected from the students then they were released to their break.

Naruto went down to his locker and retrieved the pack of bread that Teuchi gave him before heading up to the roof with his music, as he ate his bread and listened to his music something seemed to catch his attention, it looked like a person in a suit was standing on the tip of a building.

But in the blink of an eye the person was suddenly gone, Naruto had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and sure enough he wasn't. 'What was that..?'

Feeling a little weird Naruto decided to quickly finish up his meal and headed back to the lockers where he stayed listening to his favorite music until it was time for the next exam.

[After school]

Naruto left the school compound excited that his exams were finally over and he was free to do whatever he wanted until it was time to collect his results, but right now he had some free time before he was supposed to go in for his shift so he decided to go to the CD shop to see if they had anything new.

Browsing through the shelves he happened upon Rise's new CD that she just released so he decided to pick it up along with another CD from a new and upcoming young artist and she sounded pretty good. But just as he was leaving the store he saw a couple of boys from his school and they were apparently harassing a very beautiful girl that had her hair tied up in a long ponytail, deciding to interject on her behalf Naruto claimed to know her so as to drag her out of the situation.

Once the boys knew that she was 'related' to Naruto they immediately decided to leave her alone, and once the boys were gone the girl was about to thank him for helping her but Naruto had to run off if not he was going to be late for his shift.

[At work]

Naruto punched in his card and proceeded to do his usual work routine of grabbing dishes and serving them to the general public, occasionally he was called to the back to help wash dishes and while he didn't like it this was all part of the working process.

[After work]

Naruto was walking home eager to pop open his CD and give it a listen but he found that his way was blocked by the person that he saw standing on the tip of the buildings.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked hoping that the person in front of him wasn't some sort of robber or killer.

"You..." Naruto pointed at himself before the person continued speaking. "You are the one the true heir aren't you?"

"Huh? True heir? I don't know what you're talking about." answered Naruto before he had to suddenly jump out of the way of the way when the person brought his heel down destroying the ground where Naruto stood a second before.

"Wah! Wh-what the heck was that? And did you just destroy the road?"

The man responded by flipping his cloak to reveal some shady G-man with a fedora and suit, the top of his hat had a brown flame and his hands were also engulfed in the flame as well.

"Sorry kid no hard feelings but when I'm hired for a job I always do it." The man once again jumped forward and swiped at Naruto throwing rubble and dust into his eyes blinding him.

Despite his sight being taken from him for the moment Naruto knew that his safest bet was to either jump backwards or duck down, only having a split second to choose Naruto threw himself backwards meanwhile a grunt could be heard.

By the time Naruto got the dust from his eyes he could see someone that he thought look like Sebastian, and just like the man the top of Sebastian's head had a flame and his hands were also engulfed in the flame as well though Sebastian's flame was light purple.

"So I see the ninth lightning guardian is also here huh?" The man grunted out as he tried to push Sebastian down but Sebastian stood firm.

"As long as I'm around I won't let you hurt him! Sebastian pushed the man off of himself and performed a sky uppercut cutting the man's hat in half to reveal green hair.

"Hazama! I should have guessed. What are you doing here?" Asked Sebastian as he performed a reverse kick but Hazama managed to catch his leg with both of his hands.

"Little old me? Oh nothing special you know just taking in the sights doing a job for someone...you know the usual." Sebastian growled once before Hazama flipped him into the air and kicked his gut once, following up his attack Hazama brought his hands up, this made pillars emerge from the ground slamming into the back of Sebastian.

Sebastian cried out in pain as each pillar hit his back before he finally landed on the ground near Naruto.

"S-Sebastian!" Naruto ran over to check on his condition and thankfully Sebastian just had some bruising nothing too serious.

"Man what a buzz kill...I heard that the 9th lighting guardian was really good, so good that the elemental counter didn't work on him but hey guess he's getting old right? Now it's just you and me..." Hazama approached Naruto who was scared for his life.

When he was backed into the corner he suddenly heard a voice. 'Do you want to live?'

Mentally Naruto nodded. 'Y-yes I-I want to live!'

Around Naruto's middle finger an orange glow appeared and with a burst of energy Hazama had to jump backwards as the heat was getting a little too strong for him to take.

"Tch that's the flame of will but..." Hazama had to raise his arm to block off some of the heat. 'Even if it was the flame of will that element shouldn't be so powerful against my flame.'

When the flames began to die down Naruto was standing up on his head was an orange red flame and his hands were also engulfed in the flame, as for Naruto he felt an unimaginable power coursing through his body.

'Wh-what is this power?'

'This is your flame of will and it is your power! Molded by your resolve to live and your bravery to stand even in the face of danger you have been graced with the Flame of Fire.'

Naruto picked up Sebastian and moved him over to the side so that he could properly fight Hazama, Sebastian managed to crack an eye open to see the fight going on and for a moment he saw something. 'Th-that's Minato-sama?'

Naruto readied himself before he went at Hazama with everything he had but Hazama was stronger and more skilled than him in almost every way, he dodged every punch that he threw before coming back with the same amount of force forcing Naruto to block which wasn't easy since Hazama had speed that he didn't think was possible.

Minutes later Naruto was already winded from fighting Hazama and he had the bruises to prove it as for Hazama he barely looked winded from dodging Naruto's attack and instead he looked bored but amused at the same time.

"Well well well kid I must admit you did pretty well for a first timer but you're nowhere near my level yet, hmmm I'll tell you what I'll leave you alive for now and you get stronger then we'll fight again. How's that sound to you?"

"I thought you-huff-said that whenever you take a job you always do it?"

"I do I do but the client never specified when he wanted you dead so as long as I kill you then the job is done isn't that right?" By now Naruto was too tired to answer so Hazama just took his silence as consent to come back later for a showdown before disappearing cursing the fact that his favorite hat got destroyed.

Exhausted Naruto slumped to his knees before fading into unconsciousness, the jewel around his neck glowed brightly for a moment before it died down.

So that was what I got for you now I want you readers to be serious and give me your truthful opinions about this first chapter.

And yeah I am sort of borrowing character, powers and what not from many different anime sources like persona, the Naruto series itself and of course katekyo hitman reborn.

If you guys like what you read then show those favorite and follow button some love or leave responses with stuff that should go in or be taken out, and yes this will be harem fic some girls have already been chose but I got room for some more so just throw them at me and don't give me girls like Hinata, Ino Sakura, Anko, Kurenai and all those other regulars screw them, and the people from Konoha middle school will be minor antagonists.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks goes out to Satsujinki Nanaya and Haseo55 for being the beta for this story.

Chp 02

Naruto was in his room doing his homework when suddenly his window exploded sending him crashing into his closet doors breaking them. As he picked himself up from the rubble he saw who had caused this damage.

"Hazama! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Oh little old me? Nothing that special really." Hazama raised his hand and the rubble on the ground picked itself up, bringing his hands together Hazama crushed the rubble into a spear. "I just came to finish the job I started."

Naruto now was very afraid he tried to activate his powers but nothing came up. "I-I thought that you said that you were going to let me live so that one day we could fight on equal terms?"

Hazama used his free hand to bring his hat down all the while he snickered before breaking out into full blown maniacal laughter. "Hahaha oh my and you actually believed me? Let this be a life lesson to you boy...never trust a villain."

With his final words said Hazama threw the spear at Naruto who could only scream right before it pierced his body.

[In the real world]

Naruto was thrashing about his bed before he finally fell off of it, when Naruto landed on the ground he woke up with beads of sweat running down his forehead.

'Its just a dream it's just a dream...' Naruto kept repeating this statement in his mind while he gripped the place where Hazama stabbed him in his was when it finally dawned on him he was in his bed, the last thing that he remembered was Hazama letting him go.

Naruto moved over to check the date on his phone and his fears were realized it was the day after finals which meant that the attack wasn't some crazy made up dream that his stressed out brain made up it was all real.

This was also when he realized that there was something on his middle finger, raising it up to his phones light he saw it, it was a very simple silver ring with a big orange red jewel embedded into it.

Growling in anger Naruto tore the ring off of his finger and threw it across the room where it hit the wall bouncing off of it and landed somewhere on his table.

The sun was now coming up so Naruto decided to head outside running so that he could get some fresh air.

While running many different questions ran through Naruto's head most of which were along the line of why me? What is so special about me that someone would send an assassin after me?

When he finally took a break he unknowingly sat outside of the Ichiraku convenience store and just stared off into space.

Ayame had arrived to open the store a little bit earlier so that she could give her father a little bit more sleeping time and there at the entrance of the store she saw Naruto seated there staring off into space.

"Hey Naruto? Naruto?" Ayame snapped her finger in front of his face to get a response but instead she got nothing so she resorted to shaking Naruto awake from his dreams, it worked.

"Huh? Oh Ayame what are you doing here?" Naruto asked still recovering from his dream trip.

"Well for one thing me and my father work here almost every day if I wasn't here then where else would I be?"

"Yeah I guess so..." Ayame took a seat next to Naruto. "So what's got you down? I've never seen you like this before. C'mon you can tell me about I'm sure that I could help."

"Sigh Ayame what would you do if one day something happened to you and...it just sort of throws you in for a loop?" Naruto asked in a sort of depressing manner.

"Well I've learned a lot of stuff and the best example would be from my father, you see in the past right after my mother died my father he was a complete mess he wasn't himself, he lost our first business and he nearly lost our house but then something inside woke up and he went back to normal." Ayame let that sink in for a moment before she continued.

"Later on when we had enough money to open this place I asked my dad about what happened and he told me that sometimes people have to move on no matter what is thrown at you."

"I-I see your point..." Naruto said unable to maintain eye contact with Ayame while the wind blew leaves all over the front of the store.

"Now I gotta go and open the store you want anything Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Sure I guess I could use some breakfast." With that said Ayame opened her store and let Naruto in so that he could browse the shelves and get what he wanted.

On the way back Naruto decided to take a walk through the playground where he used to play and sat down on one of the swings but as his butt touch the seat he felt something prick his butt.

Checking his back pockets he found the ring that he remembered throwing at his study desk in his pockets. 'Huh? I thought I left this at home.'

'You can't get rid of that ring so easily it represents your will, resolve and bravery. Getting rid of it would be going against your very nature as a user.' Naruto looked at the ring intensely before he decided to put it on and accept his role as a Flame of Fire user.

As soon as the ring touched the bottom of his middle finger he felt an immense amount of power flow through him, he looked at his hands and found that they were alight with fire. Relaxing himself the fire on his Hands and the top of his head died down.

'This fire it feels natural to me like I've known it my whole life...' Naruto mentioned in his mind before heading home not knowing that in the shadow was a teen wearing a hat that masked his identity who saw everything.

"So he's another user huh?"The teen mentioned before walking off but not before a ray of light touched his middle finger and the sunlight glinted off of the ring that had a sandy brown jewel embedded in it.

[Timeskip]

The time that Naruto had to wait for his results passed by very quickly, he spent some part of that time training his body in all parts and by the end of it he was stronger and had much more endurance than before.

As for his flame powers he was now able to activate them at will and he was also able to control the power of the flame that he produced so much so that he could touch grass and trees without burning them at all but other than that he couldn't do much more as he didn't know anything about the flame. Something that he noticed while he trained was that he felt as though someone was always watching him but whenever he turned around there was no one.

For Kushina and Sebastian, they were both worried about Naruto and secretly knew about what had happened since Sebastian told Kushina everything when she was fixing him up and while Kushina was thankful that both of them were fine she was not happy about Naruto now once again becoming a target and she was preparing to go on a trip to meet with someone along with Sebastian. She tried talking to Naruto about the incident but he wasn't willing to open up.

Right now it was raining so Naruto grabbed his umbrella and left the house so that he could go and pick up his results.

At the station where he exited he saw a girl who seemed worried about the rain, she had purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth Naruto asked if she needed help and he ended up handing his umbrella over to her so that she could go to an important event.

The girl tried to argue but Naruto had already made up his mind and run off leaving the girl in a blush, she didn't even get his name but she remembered that he had a ring on his finger and she wouldn't forget that after all she had one on her finger as well.

By the time Naruto reached his school he was a little wet from the rain but it wouldn't do much harm, he ran up to the score board and saw that he was in the top 5 which was pretty good considering the amount of time he spent studying.

Jumping in excitement Naruto decided to head home before anyone of the other idiots could dampen his mood with some sort of idiotic insult and just relax for the rest of the day, his transcripts had what not would be sent to him sometime over the next week or so and since he did so well he cold probably get into a good high school as well.

Over the holiday period Naruto spent equal amounts of time, training, having fun and most of all searching for a school that was academically good. Kushina even noticed that his personality went back to the way it was before everything happened but she and Sebastian still planned to visit someone so that they could discuss this issue in person and while they were worried about leaving Naruto alone, they were confident that he would be alright staying by himself.

[Timeskip]

A couple of days had passed since Kushina and Sebastian both left on their trip and Naruto was checking the mail box when he saw the four letters all of them were addressed to him and all four of them were from Gekkoukan highschool one of the best privately owned highschools in Japan.

When he opened the letters he found that three of them were of letters of invitation, meaning that someone from the school vouched for him and the last letter was one acknowledging his entrance into the school which was weird considering that he didn't remember signing up for Gekkoukan.

He had to sit down and discuss this with his mother, who encouraged him to go

for it after all a good education was everything. They talked for a little about how Naruto was doing on his own and he told her that everything was going alright.

Both of them soon hung up and Naruto went to turn in his admission form to Gekkoukan highschools personally.

Upon turning in his admission form he was given an exclusive tour of the entire school by the receptionist. She showed him all of the classrooms where he would be studying, the cafeteria where food was prepared by chefs and served to the students, the school store where they could purchase stuff that they needed, the pool, gymnasium and running field.

After the tour the receptionist took out a measuring tape and began to take his measurements for his uniform and on his way out he received a special packet about after school activities that the school had, the lady told him that his uniform would arrive in a few days and that if there were any problems then he should just mail it back to the manufacturer.

[A week later]

Now it was his first day of school and even though his mother was still on her trip with Sebastian, he sent her a picture of him in his uniform and she was really proud of him.

On the train he could feel the gaze of everyone around since he was wearing the Gekkoukan high uniform, when he finally reached the school he saw the students filing into the schools main hall for a speech from the school's principal.

"Ah yes welcome new students and returning students of Gekkoukan high, today we start a whole new year of studies and activities at our school and I do hope that everyone here is ready for it." With that given the principal walked off the stage and everyone went to their respective classes.

In Naruto's class he met a couple of his classmates that sat around him and they talked a little, which was mostly about where they came from before, their hobbies and interests as they were talking some of them mentioned the ring on his finger and they wanted to know where he got it.

Naruto nervously laughed it off and told all of them that it was custom ordered by his mother, a gift for getting good grades on his final exam. Everyone seemed to buy it but he could feel someone looking into the back of his head.

Turning around he saw a student wearing a hat and he seemed to be looking at Naruto, before turning back to the front of the class Naruto noticed that there was a ring on his finger as well but instead of having a red gem this guy had a sandy brown gem embedded in his ring.

'Could that have been...No, is that person able to use the Flames of Will as well?' Naruto tried not to focus on it so much instead he turned his attention to the teacher who was introducing herself to the class.

[During lunch]

Naruto was about to go join his classmates in the cafeteria when the guy in the hat asked Naruto to follow him to the roof top where he just stood facing the school gates.

"Who are you and what is that ring on your finger?" Naruto pointed to the ring which the guy proceeded to raise and show to him.

"You can call me Naoto and this ring is my Flames of Will." Naruto tensed up at the mention of the flames. "And I can see from your finger that you have one as well."

"What are you planning here?" Naruto asked ready to activate his flames at a moments notice.

"Nothing really it's just that I was ordered to look into you and how your powers are doing at the moment." Naoto took out a few spheres and was prepared to throw them into the air.

Naruto's eyes shot up in surprise when he heard what Naoto said .'Hazama!' However before he could react on that thought he had to jump out of the way as Naoto threw the spheres into the air.

When Naruto landed he made sure to cover his face so whatever Naoto threw into the air didn't affect him, but he only felt a small objects along against his uniform. When he opened his eyes he found that the entire roof top was covered in sand.

"What?" However Naruto stopped that thought as he activated his Flame which threw back some sand due to explosion of internal power being released outwards and charged at Naoto using his flames to accelerate his speed and just before he arrived in front of Naoto, Naruto threw back his fist and threw it forward with as much force as he could.

But his fist never hit its target instead the sand on the roof had gathered around his arm stopping its motion almost immediately.

"N-No way." Naruto looked over and saw that Naoto had his arms raised clenched in a fist.

"Sorry but since this is a test you'll have to try harder than that." Naoto pushed his hands outwards which sent Naruto crashing backwards into a wall the sand spreading all over his body.

Naruto picked himself up and shook the sand off so that Naoto couldn't do anything against him, instead of charging in head first Naruto decided to try a new move he was working on and sent fireballs in the direction of Naoto.

On Naoto's side he just raised his sand in the shape of a protective barrier making the fireballs slam against it harmlessly before their remains dissipated. 'Huh interesting move for someone with absolutely no teacher teaching him but still the heat produced is much weaker than what I saw before.'

Raising up a sand wave Naoto threw it at Naruto reacting as fast as he could Naruto jumped to the side using his flames to ensure he got enough distance away from the wave as it crashed into the wall exploding and sending sand into the air.

As the sand rained down on the battlefield Naruto raised his hands into the air making a shield of fire appear above him making all the sand clatter against it and fall around Naruto's position to counter Naoto's ability Naruto placed his hands on the ground and threw up a fire wall that blew all the sand back to Naoto's side.

"It seems that your training has been going well." Complimented Naoto as he brushed off the sand from his outfit along with straightening his cap. "But it seems as though we have guests right now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when suddenly multiple men with different colored flames appeared and surrounded them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked stepping backward towards Naoto so that they could have each others back.

One of the men silently threw a metal plate down to the ground on it was a sketch of a leaf in the shape of a spiral. "Friends from Konoha high say hi."

Naruto gripped his fists in anger turning up the heat. "Th-Their not my friends at all and I'll never treat them as such besides how did they know that I had flames?"

"Did that kid over there think that thousand eyes was the only place to get information?" Naruto looked over to Naoto asking for an explanation instead he got one that said 'I'll explain it later.'

Soon as their look of exchange was done the men jumped forward and began their attack on both Naoto and Naruto and even though both Naruto and Naoto had not work as a team a single day in their lives they felt in tune with each other as Naoto provided the support of his sand blocking incoming strikes while Naruto blasted them away with his fire.

But they were two fifteen year olds against grown men, assassins and soon they both got tired and separated into two different corners.

"Huff huff these guys are tough...but-I-I won't give up and leave Naoto out of this your grudge is with me!" Naruto unbuttoned his jacket for easier movement and retook his fighting stance just as all the assassins turned their attention on Naruto.

'Good answer but at your level you'll never beat them allow me to do the honor.' The gem around Naruto's neck glowed and within a second he was enveloped by a bright light.

When the light finally faded Naoto saw Naruto standing there but it didn't seem like the Naruto he previously met, this Naruto had a totally different atmosphere around him. He felt more confident and had a kind of air surrounding him that just made Naoto want to follow him but the most strange thing was this Naruto had sky blue flames that were calmly flickering, his eyes showed very little emotions and the whisker marks on his cheeks were missing.

"This fight is over." Naruto ordered before he slammed his hands down onto the rooftop, this made ice start growing all around the assassins eventually encasing them in it.

'That flame is...no way it's really him he's the one that boss asked me to investigate?!' Thought Naoto as the mist from the ice began to wrap around Naruto's body and before Naoto knew what happened Naruto was back to his normal self collapsed on the ground unconscious leaving Naoto with a couple of frozen statues to clean up.

[Timeskip]

When Naruto came to he found himself in a bed, he guessed that this was the schools infirmary and Naoto was lying against one of the walls.

"Urgh what happened?" Naruto asked as he quickly sat up but blood rushed to his head too quickly and he felt a headache rise.

"Hey relax there Naruto." Answered Naoto a he came over and passed a glass of water to him.

"N-Naoto what happened to the assassins?" Naruto asked while he took the glass of water from Naoto and downed it carefully.

"Let's just say that i called a couple of people and they came and took care of them...hey Naruto?"

"Yeah what's up Naoto?"

"Thanks for saving me." Naruto just smiled and accepted his apology. "But now it seems like we've got a bigger problem."

Naruto now had a serious look on his face. "What's up Naoto?"

"It seems like you've been officially targeted by one of the clans from Konoha high." Said Naoto as he tossed forth a letter that one assassin dropped as they were taken away, as Naruto read the letter his eyes shot up in surprise, he knew that the people from Konoha didn't like him but to actually place a hit on him seemed kinda petty and ridiculous.

"So what are my options Naoto?"

"We'll there aren't many but the best chance is to recruit a famigilia to challenge the person who targeted you so that they remove it."

"Wait by famigilia you don't mean a gang right?" Naoto took a moment to think about how to explain it to Naruto.

"Well no I don't mean it that way I meant a group of people who would help you in the fight against people from Konoha high who put the hit on you. and dont think of a famigilia as a gang but instead they're all people that you would trust with your life a second family if you would."

Naruto looked down at the sheets before looking back at Naoto. "Fine if its war they want then its war they'll get. Also Naoto will you join my famigilia I mean we just met but I feel like I can trust you?"

Naoto smiled at him and replied. "Sure I'll join your famigilia you'll need all the help you can get."

'Besides I would be honored to join you Naruto-sama...'

Both Naruto and Naoto shook hands on their agreement and they both agreed to meet outside the school so that Naoto could introduce him to a very special contact but before they headed back to class they managed to sneak down to the school store to purchase some food since they missed lunch and then they made their way to the back of the school since class was still going on and they didn't want to be caught but they were hungry and that beats studies any day of the week.

And we'll end it here for now.

So the first chapter did decent enough with response so I decided to continue it for a second round.

I don't have much to say this time but next time most of the harem will be introduced I.e their names will be introduced so leave your reviews if you have something to say or just leave that favorite or follow to let me know that you people like what I've done. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

10th boss 03

Beta'd by Satsujinki Nanaya.

Both Naruto and Naoto returned to their class and acted like everything was normal and they took their seat eventually returning to their lesson however as soon as Naruto sat down he noticed that there were three letters under his table, he was about to open them so as to take a peek at their contents but...

"Mr Uzumaki is there something that you would like to share with the class?"

"Oh um no sir." Naruto quickly tossed the letters into his bag before taking out his notebook and started copying everything that was written down on the board while also listening to the lecture.

[Later on]

Naruto and Naoto met outside the school gates just as they agreed before they made their way into a section of the city that was supposedly built using funds that were supplied by a special group.

"Hey Naoto so where are we going?"Asked Naruto as he accepted a strawberry cream crepe from Naoto who purchased it from a new stall that recently opened in the district.

In fact Naruto noticed that there were a lot of stores here that sold food items from foreign countries, heck they even had an international food market that had fresh produce come in from every place on the earth.

"Don't worry, just follow me and leave all the talking to me." Assured Naoto.

Soon enough both Naruto and Naoto arrived at an advertising agency that was bustling with activity of people walking in and out of the agency.

"Thousand eyes?" Read Naruto as he took note of the sign that was essentially a big eye.

"Yeah they have some services that we require to build your famigilia and remember leave all the talking to me."

The both of them entered thousand eyes facility and moved past multiple desks before they finally arrived at a single door that had a man standing outside, the man was wearing a rather classy suit and he has a pair of shades that hid his identity.

Naoto approached the door but the man put his hand in front of him. "Sorry no admittance without an appointment."

"Trust me she'll want to see us." Naoto replied as he very subtlety opened his jacket to show the man something, upon seeing it the man let both Naoto and Naruto pass apologizing for wasting their time.

Once the door was closed the both of them walked down the hallway and Naruto asked.

"Hey Naoto what did you show that man?"

"Oh just a little something don't worry about it, I'll tell you at a later date just trust me alright?" Assured Naoto as the two of them finally reach a door that had the name plate Shiroyahsa, but before they could enter the room they heard what sounded like perverted giggling coming from behind it.

A tick mark grew on Naoto's head so he signaled to Naruto that on the count of three they would burst in the door shouting Shiroyahsa.

"1-2-3! Shiroyahsa!"

The person seated in the chair suddenly jumped and it threw the whole room into chaos as papers, screams and curses were thrown by Shiroyasha who fell backwards while both Naruto and Naoto broke out into laughter.

"Eh who was that? How dare you scare a cute and beautiful Japanese loli!" Shiroyasha stood up and Naruto noticed that she really was a Japanese loli as she was short had white hair with yellow eyes and she wore a white and blue kimono while in her hand was an ero magazine about bunny girls.

"Oh N-Naoto..." Shiroyahsa quickly hid the magazine in one of her drawers and sat up straight. "So um what can I do for you?"

"Nothing much Shiroyasha just calling in an old favor, mind if we take a look at the files for any flame users in the area?"

"Um well what do you need them for? Cause that kind of information is secret and thousand eyes doesn't exactly just give them out for free."

Naoto approached Shiroyasha and whispered in her ear. "Listen the Vongola famigilia helped you out when you were in trouble with the Konoha Yakuzas so I think it's time you returned the favor, look at that guy standing over there doesn't he look like someone?"

Shiroyasha looked back at Naruto and her eyes widened he really did look like him.

"Right I'll get you access to those files now." Shiroyasha went to her desk and took out a ring of keys, she shuffled through them before she took one off and tossed it over to Naoto. "Um they should be in the room on the left at the end of the hall shelves 20 and 60. File number 12 from 20 and file number 31 from 60."

"Alright thanks Shiroyasha." Naoto rushed out of the room with Naruto in tow while Shiroyasha fixed her chair and relaxed back into it taking out her ero magazine again. "Ah...bunny ears~"

Suddenly there was a loud scream followed by roaring laughter as Naoto came crashing back into the room and started to strangle Shiroyasha while there was a blush on his face. "Shiroyahsa what is the meaning of this!"

"Ack-I-I don't know what you mean?" Suddenly Naruto came stumbling in from laughter holding two magazines.

"Yeah I think when Naoto said he wanted files on people he didn't mean black rabbit issue number 24 and the centerfold special hahahaha...oh my god."

Shiroyahsa gave a nervous laugh. "Well um oops?"

"Ahhh! Please stop I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please NO!" Shrieked Shrioyasha while Naoto did unspeakable things to her and in the chaos the centerfold special accidentally flew into Naruto's bag.

At the door leading to Shiroyahsa's office the guard sighed and ruffled his newspapers once. "Told her to keep those keys numbered instead of trying to remember what they all opened. Never listens to my advice."

[A little bit later]

Shrioyasha was hanging from a rope that was tied to the ceiling of her office with a talisman on her forehead that read pervert while Naoto and Naruto looked through the actual files that they needed.

"Eh Naruto Naoto please let me down now?"

"Busy right now we'll get back to you on that...look at this one Naoto will he do?"

"Hmm he's alright but he possesses the fire element and you already have that so try searching for people who have different elements."

"Right."

An hour or so went by and they continued to shuffle through the files searching for suitable candidates with little to no success as either they weren't strong enough or they were way too far away.

"Ah damn this will take forever." Complained Naruto who just returned from the bathroom.

"C'mon I'm sure we'll find someone suitable soon."

"Um Naoto I just want to say that you don't really need to look far for good candidates after all Naruto received three letters from three of the best candidates in those files and they all reside near the school." Pipped up Shiroyasha who received a 'how do you know that' look from Naruto.

"There isn't really much that I and to a much lesser extent thousand eyes doesn't know." Boasted Shiroyahsa. "I mean I even have files on the two of you."

Naruto and Naoto looked at one another and rushed off with Shiroyahsa's ring of keys and headed towards the file room to grab their own files and burn them.

Once they returned Naruto checked his bag completely missing the centerfold special that was in it and grabbed out the letters that he received.

"Ok so these are the letters right? Mind if I help?" Naoto asked.

"Nah go ahead I mean what could they be right?" Replied Naruto who grabbed two letters openers off of Shiroyahsa's desk and passed one over to Naoto.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Added in Shiroyahsa.

Once the letters were opened and the three of them were read Naruto and Naoto were surprised by their content while Shiroyahsa just whistled a simple tune.

"Well that was certainly a surprise..." Mentioned Naruto not expecting them to be love letters, he grabbed a file and cross sectioned the two names from the letters with the one in the files and found them.

"Akeno and Mizore hey it seems like their pretty powerful will users, Akeno uses the Flame of Lightning while Mizore apparently uses the Flame of Ice.

"Hmm yeah her too...these will work and look at that their all going to be on the roof at..."

"4pm!" Both Naruto and Naoto said at the same time, looking over to the clock they saw that it was almost four.

"Oh dear if those letters are anything to go by then I suppose you two should hurry huh? Wouldn't want enforcers to make another appearance." Mentioned Shiroyasha.

Both Naruto and Naoto rushed out of the room with their bags and made their way back to the school but they left Shrioyasha still hanging.

"Hello? Anyone can get me down..? Please?"

[At the schools rooftop]

"Ara ara I never would have expected another will user to be here." Mentioned Akeno while her light purple flames glowed bright or rather electricity seemed to bounce off of her person.

"Either way what are you two doing here? I have a private meeting with someone and you're going to be interrupting our meeting!" Rise cried out in a cute but angry way while her clear blue flame seemed to flow calmly.

"I have a meeting here too..." Mizore called out from behind the building that housed the stair case downstairs, her clear white flame seemed to have mist coming off of her body.

"Eep!" Cried out Rise who was scared when Mizore suddenly pipped up from behind them.

"Don't sneak up on people like that! And what do you mean you have a meeting as well don't you all know I'm meeting Naruto-kun here!"

Upon Rise's mention of Naruto electricity sparked in the air while the temperature in the air dropped a little bit.

"Why do you know Naruto!" Each girl asked one another lightning coming from their eyes as well as the sky.

The girls were about to fight when suddenly Naoto and Naruto burst through the door leading to the staircase and the both of them fell to the floor, Naruto's back slipped open and spilled its content all over the floor.

"Oh man I told you not to push Naoto!"

"They were about to fight and I don't think we need another batch of enforcers coming here to clean up another mess."

As they dusted themselves off the three girls noticed who had stumbled through the doors.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah? Hey you're the girls I helped! And your Rise I'm a great fan of yours." Rise blushed when she heard Naruto say that though this also made the other girls jealous.

Naruto was about to ask for Rise's autograph when he finally noticed the magazine from Shiroyasha's place on the ground, so he very quickly dived for it and hid it behind his back trying to act as normal as possible.

"Um anyways I came here today because I would like all of you to join my famigilia please?" Naruto suddenly noticed that the magazine in his hands was gone.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around for it before he saw Mizore holding it and she had a blush on her face.

"Um I can totally explain that later if you give me a chance but back to the point I want all of you to join my famigilia."

"No." Each girl replied and when asked why they replied that they didn't want to work alongside the other girls since among themselves they knew that they wanted Naruto for themselves.

Finally Naoto had an idea. "Very well then Naruto will initiate the Vongola recruitment tradition."

Each girl was surprised by what Naoto had said but they thought that perhaps it would be a good head start. So they decided the order by using Jan-Ken- Pon.

The one who would go first was Mizore followed by Akeno and last but not least was Rise so the girls handed their number over to Naruto and told him to wait for their message. But before they left the rooftop Naruto got Rise to sign her autograph on his notebook.

Once the girls were gone and Naruto was done admiring his autograph the both of them made their way back to Shiroyahsa's place.

"Oi real nice of you two to finally return now get me down please!" Begged Shiroyahsa.

"Fine." Naruto came over and untied Shiroyahsa unceremoniously dropping her to the ground. "Either way Naoto what was that recruitment tradition that you mentioned?"

"Um well in the old days of the Vongola if you invoked it then the boss being you would do one favor for them in exchange for them joining the famigilia."

"Ok and what is the Vongola? Also why are we here at Shiroyasha's?" Naruto asked.

"Look Naruto just trust me on this and I'll explain everything later alright?" Naruto sighed and nodded there were just so many questions that he had about all this yet Naoto wouldn't answer any of them but so far Naoto hasn't led him astray yet so Naruto would continue to trust Naoto.

"Well if I can guess what the girls are going to ask for their favor then maybe Shiroyasha can help you in preparing?"

"Really? We're going to ask Shiroyasha for help?"

Suddenly there was confetti in the air with cheesy music as Shiroyasha was standing on a podium with a fan hiding the lower part of her face. "Hoho just because I like bunny ears doesn't mean I'm a pervert I appreciate the art of the female body and I am also a date advice encyclopedia so leave it all in my hand."

'Why do I get the feeling that this won't end well for me?' Thought Naruto while Naoto left them alone for the rest of the night to prepare.

So that was it, tell me what you think of the harem and here's the good news there may be more added in later.

Well do the usual stuff to show me that you care and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
